In addition to a normal active mode, display panels may have a second active mode that consumes less power while still allowing the display panel to be continuously refreshed from a frame buffer memory. Such a low power active mode typically has a significantly lower refresh rate than the normal active mode. A low refresh rate may make it difficult to display smooth transitions and animations on the display panel.